Hello, Goodbye Hello
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Jon brings home a girl and the Jess situation is resolved


**HELLO, GOODBYE, HELLO**

ALL CANON CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF THE ORIGINAL OWNERS, NON-CANON ARE USUALLY NAMED TO HONOR MORE FAMOUS ONES. THANKS TO MARY FOR SEAN AND MOLLY, HELP, ADVICE, CHEERLEADING, ETC. Jess arrived in Relativity. Please refer to that story. The From This Day on Universe belongs to Tabitha12, LindenCovenant, AmandaFaye, and Amanda Writes. It would be advisable to read the other stories in that world first.

Companion to Tabitha's To everything there is a season

Please follow the Golden Rule in reviewing.

**Wednesday, November 25, 1981**

"You know, as many people as we're going to have here tomorrow, maybe we should have kept Aunt Batty's couch," Daniel Gregg mused. "The extra seating could be useful."

"Dotty," Carolyn corrected with a smile. "And — no. Frankly, I'm not sure I even **like** couches any more. Besides, we've had everyone over before." In fact, Gull Cottage was the usual gathering point for their extended "family."

"There are more _ones_ to the _every_ of late, love," the ghost reminded her as he rearranged the furniture again, without touching it, trying to determine the most efficient set up for the room. "Jess, Amberly, and that girl Jonathan is bringing home. He's entirely too young, you know."

Mrs. Gregg looked up from her head start on Christmas card addressing. "It's not like he's announced their engagement — and — Candy and Jenny both got serious about their future spouses at that age." She shot him a dazzling smile. "Seeing us so happy all these years, I guess imitation can be considered sincere flattery. As to the seating for the extra ones — Amberly won't take up much room in various sets of arms."

That mollified Daniel somewhat, restraining the comment he had been on the verge of making about girls marrying at an early age was far different from a young man assuming so much responsibility. She was right, the boy had just said he wanted them to meet Donna. Since he'd never mentioned her until a couple of letters ago, it could not be more than that.

"And Fontenot is coming this year," Daniel picked up his earlier thread. "He will bring Applegate."

"Brilliant," Carolyn said, using one of the 'guru's' favorite phrases. "Do you think he'll give us his address so I can send him a Christmas card?"

"I'm not sure," the Captain noted, tugging his ear thoughtfully, "that he gets mail where he is. I just hope that he's taught Elroy well enough to not do anything — unfortunate around the stowa — around Donna."

"I know Elroy loves to cook, but I think he should take the day off; Martha, Molly, and Jess have all laid claim to the kitchen," Carolyn chuckled. "I'm not sure how good an idea that is — three strong women in one kitchen, even though I think some of the prep is starting today. At least Candy and Jenny aren't trying to fit in there, too."

With an absent nod, Daniel agreed, then sent the ottoman sailing to a corner. No sense in tripping anyone, needlessly that is. He hid a grin. It was doubtful he and Dashire would get into another duel, so the ottoman was not necessary. Their dog, Dakota, cast him a baleful look. She liked disturbances even less than her master did.

"When do they all begin arriving?" he asked.

"Jess, Molly, and Martha early tomorrow, maybe as early as seven, since Molly doesn't require sleep and the other two are early risers. Then, the rest of the locals between then and ten. Jonathan said he and Donna are driving in from Pripet, where her parents are having their dinner today. I think you've re-arranged enough, dear."

"Just a bit restless," he admitted.

"Then, give you-know-who her you-know-what," Carolyn suggested in a sotto voice. Dakota might act dumb, but she knew some words like 'bath,' 'treat,' and 'vet.' She could spell those words, too.

"Yes, excellent notion," Daniel nodded. Before Dakota could realize what was happening, he had popped over and scooped her up, despite her bulkiness. As they proceeded to the tub upstairs, Carolyn winced at the unearthly moan she unleashed. At times like this, she was grateful they were too far from neighbors for anyone to hear and call the SPCA.

**Thursday, November 26 **

Right at seven a.m., Molly O'Casey materialized in the kitchen at Gull Cottage, only to find Jessamyn Thomas already there and Martha Grant Peavey opening the back door. Carolyn and Daniel had been exiled to the living room as soon as Daniel determined how to rig up the coffeepot on a small table in the seldom-used dining room. All resolutions aside, his wife was still addicted to caffeine.

From that point on, the rest of the family began arriving, by car or pop. Within an hour-and-a-half, everyone but Jonathan, his girlfriend, and Claymore had arrived. Carolyn's former landlord **A**. did not want to be put to work and **B**. was not prepared to be questioned. For the last several weeks, he'd been ready to resign from the school board. As a member of the board and this family, albeit grudgingly on the latter, Claymore was considered to be in a position to find a job for Jess so she could stay after the teacher she was subbing for returned. However, in this case, there was nothing he could do, and had done his best to avoid the subject.

While Ed Peavey watched the parades that came on before the football game, Tristan explained to Siegfried what the holiday was about, since this was the elder ghost's first American Thanksgiving.

"And how do Snoopy balloons and Santa Claus relate to this?" Siegfried asked, gesturing at the television.

"Santa indicates that tomorrow everyone is supposed to go shopping and be mauled, hence the term shopping mall, because Christmas is now less than thirty days away," Blackie contributed. "Snoopy — well, you have me there."

"And football?" the Englishman further interrogated.

"Something to keep the men out of the women's way while they cook?" Sean suggested. "I'm not sure what they do with those of us who don't care about football."

"That is not football," Siegfried replied. "Football doesn't require all that padding and such."

"They call that soccer, here," Tristan frowned. "Cricket's a better game, if one must sit on the sidelines and watch."

"How long until Jonathan gets here?" Candy asked.

"He should be here in a couple of hours, or less," Daniel estimated.

Jenny Farnon looked up from watching the parades. "Which rooms will they have? I'm not being nosy, but after a while I'll need to put Amberly down for a nap... I'd hate to barge into someone's room."

"The guest room for her," Carolyn replied. "And Jonathan will have his old room — so Martha's old room will be a good spot for the Princess."

"And we can't act like ourselves?" Dashire asked.

"Nope, so change clothes, Charlie," Doctor Lynne advised.

"And everyone stay OFF the ceiling," Candy put in.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Elroy fretted. "I really shouldn't be here."

"Elroy, we'd not dream of you missing out on a family day," Carolyn gently reproved.

Fontenot, wearing his most normal face, cleared his throat. "Mister Applegate, you have had three of the finest instructors in — ghostology that have ever existed. Therefore, you are quite capable of maintaining yourself in mortal form for the duration of the day. If you feel unsure, then trust that between the rest of us, we will be able to cover for any slip-ups."

"Elroy," Daniel said, "I've been giving this some thought; Fontenot and Tristan agree with me." He gestured and a small, jade pendant on a cord appeared around Elroy's neck. "We have each worn this for some time — as you might know, jade is said to become infused with a bit of the — aura — of the one who wears it. Therefore, your teachers will, in one sense, always be with you while you keep this on."

The little ghost looked at the disk, awestruck. "Wow, I mean, thanks."

Off in a corner, Adam Pierce muttered, "Wish I'd known that bit of trivia." He was trying, but according to Candy, he'd been morose for days now; and Lynne reported little sister was no better. Jess and Adam had just begun to get close, and at a fast pace. Now, it looked like their chance didn't have a prayer.

Jonathan and Donna were due at ten, but it was closer to eleven when Tristan spied them from his perch on the roof. As soon as he called out, all the ghosts checked to make sure they were in twentieth-century attire, had on their proper faces, etcetera. Siegfried took charge of Dakota, and Carolyn opened the door to let her son in, instantly embracing him. Before anyone else could grab him, Jonathan drew the girl standing a bit behind him inside.

The first thing that struck them all was she had on way too much make-up; under all the layers of paint, she could have been anywhere from seventeen to mid-twenties. Her obviously badly dyed blonde perm was twisted into a ponytail. As for her clothes...

"Aren't you freezing?" popped out of Jess' mouth before she could stop herself, voicing the more practical side of their collective dismay.

Jonathan's girlfriend wore a very short skirt and halter-top.

As the boy's ears reddened, the girl let out a high pitched giggle. "Tee-hee-hee-hee. Oh, no. It's not at all cold. I'm Donna, by the by. Donna Portman. I guess my sweetie Johnny's told you all about me?"

"Ah, yes," Daniel nodded stiffly, taking over. "Not nearly enough, though."

"Tee-hee-hee!" she twittered, clasping Jonathan's arm in both of her hands. "You MUST be the dad Johnny talked about all the time, at first."

"Yes," Daniel nodded, pasting a smile on his face. Those who knew him best recognized it as mere politeness. It was mirrored on the faces of each ghost as Jonathan made the introductions, the young woman clinging to him the entire time. Even Molly's eyes were guarded. Donna seemed to find all things humorous, punctuating almost every sentence with a cacophonous peal. After the third or fourth giggle, Amberly let out her displeasure with a piercing noise of her own.

"Let me have her, love," Dave said before her grandparents, godparents, or anyone else could. "Mark said he didn't believe I could change a diaper, so I had better stay in practice. Don't want him to ever be actually right, do we?"

"I can do it," Jenny offered, but ceded their child to Dave, mouthing 'coward' to him silently.

"Would you like something to drink?" Martha asked. "We have coffee..."

Under his breath, Fontenot made some comment about floral tea that evoked a slight grin from Carolyn.

Martha went on, "Soda..."

"Oh, I'd love a gin and tonic," Donna brightly replied, then cackled again.

Surely Martha had heard her wrongly. "Did you say — ?"

"Gin and tonic," Donna repeated a bit more loudly. "Hee-hee. Doesn't that sound like totally cool? I just turned twenty-one, and I'm trying everything."

Fortunately, ghosts could communicate with each other silently, even when solid, if they had learned well enough. Tristan had, so all the spirits heard him say, for spectral ears only,_ "Including my patience and nerves."_

For once, Siegfried could only agree with his kid brother.

Unaware of the silent commentary, Martha shot her employers a look, asking what to do.

"We don't have everything for that," Carolyn tensely replied. They did keep a small amount of gin on hand for Fontenot; he liked it in martinis, but most of the ghosts preferred Madeira, and none of them were heavy drinkers. The liquor supply was not extensive, nor were the mixers. The notion of Donna drinking straight gin and becoming more giggly did not bear thinking about.

"Oh, just any old thing then — tequila, rum and coke... I'm easy," Donna grinned.

Lynne began coughing at that point, causing half a dozen offers to get her water to be made.

Martha won that escape, moving back to the kitchen to get the water and a white wine. When she came back, Carolyn was opening the door for Claymore.

"Gobble, gobble," he crowed cheerily. "Let the fun begin, I'm here." He extended a brown paper bag to Carolyn. "And I'm learning, I brought something for the table."

"Thank you, Claymore. Come in and meet... Donna," Mrs. Gregg smiled edgily, peeking in the bag, as he expected her to do. "Cookies. How lovely."

"They're from Denmark," Claymore added proudly. "See — it says — Danish wedding cookies. I'd have thought they'd be pricier, since they came all that way. They were EVEN on sale!"

"Claymore," Daniel warned.

"Oh, er — right. You're new, aren't you?" he backpedaled. "I'm — I'm Claymore Gregg. You must be — who must you be?"

Through yet another "tee-hee," Donna introduced herself.

"Will lunch be ready soon?" Sean asked his wife with a look of despair. Surely the chit couldn't eat and laugh at the same time.

"About half-an-hour or so," Molly smiled thinly.

"Just enough time for me to show Donna the beach," Jonathan said. "I'll get our bags in after lunch."

"Excellent," Siegfried said. "Dakota hasn't been walked all morning. I'll go along and give her a run."

"Thank you, Sig," Carolyn's lips quirked. "Would you like a jacket, Donna?"

"Oh, no. Johnny here'll keep me snuggly."

Siegfried's expression clearly belied that statement. Those who knew him could almost hear the ghost thinking, _That's just what you might imagine._

Once the quartet was out the door, Adam had to comment. "I suggest, considering Aunt Bats and that — person, you institute a strict visitor screening process in the future." He frowned. "I finally recalled whom she reminds me of."

"Gertie from _Oklahoma?" _Jess asked, grinning when he nodded.

"Got any earplugs?" Ed asked, rubbing his ear.

"We can be nice," Carolyn instructed, giving her husband a look.

Thom peered at his mother. "Mom, you always told me 'it doesn't hurt to be nice.' Hate to tell you, but you were wrong."

"My ears agree with you," Linden winced. "Can I borrow the dining table to give her an emergency tonsillectomy?"

Fontenot shook his head. "I definitely will have to change my rule about women. There are clearly exceptions." Not ALL women were lovely and charming. Aunt Dotty had begun a lesson that Donna completed.

Looking at the ghosts, Carolyn had a feeling that they were not saying half of what they wanted. She knew they had insight that mortals simply lacked. She looked at Blackie, hoping the pastor would have some kind word about this young woman with whom her son was infatuated.

He remained silent.

"On the bright side," Dash mused, "not all romances begin like some of our friends, who shall remain nameless here — one look and they're half way down the aisle. Like as not, by Christmas, he'll be chasing some other chit — er — twit — er — girl."

"I hope she doesn't want to play Scrabble," Claymore fretted.

"You think she can spell?" Daniel huffed.

"Jonathan's a sensible kid," Candy said, with forced optimism. "Dash's right."

"We can hope," Blackie finally essayed.

"What, no Biblical advice?" Thom teased.

"Well, the good book does have a lot to say on the subject of fools," the pastor shrugged. Perhaps he was being harsh, but he'd learned over the last year and change that if the ghosts took a dislike to someone, they were someone to be kept at arm's length, minimum. "Flee from them, avoid them."

"Daniel, you're corrupting the boy," Carolyn chided gently, but her eyes twinkled.

Tristan had been keeping one eye on the window facing the beach. "Heads up, people. I see them heading back."

"That wasn't much of a walk," Elroy frowned, fingering his jade charm nervously.

"Sig can dampen a mood," Tristan drawled. "In some cases, that is a good thing."

"And it IS cold," Jess insisted.

"How quickly they forget," Lynne mocked. "You grew up not far from here, Sis."

"Quickly? I've been in Texas about half my life — since I went to Sam Houston U for college. We have the A/C on Christmas Day most years."

"I'll get you a nice sweater for Christmas," Adam promised, forgetting himself.

"Yeah, well, you should mail it tomorrow then, except I don't — " Jess began, breaking off. "Blast."

"I did try," Claymore muttered miserably.

Before the mood could degenerate into complete moroseness, the door burst open, letting Jonathan and Donna in, closely followed by an altogether pleased-looking Siegfried.

"Did you have a good walk?" Carolyn asked.

"It's like totally awesome," Donna gushed, smacking the gum she must have started chewing on the trek.

"Capital," Siegfried allowed.

Jonathan looked rueful.

Martha, trying to sound jovial, announced, "Lunch is ready. And no, Ed, you can not have it in front of the football game."

Mr. Peavey looked a bit pained at that mandate, but whether he was missing the game or simply regretted being forced to endure Donna was left unsaid.

"I could almost forget you have this room, Danny," Dash opined thoughtfully as he pulled back one of the ladies' chairs, Lynne's as it happened.

"It is a bit ostentatious for two," Daniel shrugged. "Blackie, would you — ?"

"Of course — though I really should get a day off, from time to time," he half grinned.

"Why?" Donna giggled.

"He's a pastor," Thom replied neutrally. He was looking forward to seeing if his cousin could manage to pray sincerely in thanks for Donna's presence there.

Blackwood had been pondering that subject for the last half-hour or so. He began, "Lord, You know if I thanked You for everything I need to, we'd be here forever and then some. Therefore, I will use Your own words..." He then recited Psalm 91 from the NIV translation.

Martha, Molly, and Jess had done a good job combining New England, Irish, and Texas cuisine into a feast. Sean's hopes were proven true. Donna's laughing was curtailed a bit during the repast.

Afterward, Elroy, Siegfried, Tristan, Thom, and Dave cleared the table and insisted on doing the dishes before anyone else could offer.

"Mama didn't raise any idiots," Jess declared. "I'll agree to that."

"Me too," Martha and Molly declared in unison.

Ed was the first one away from the table, wanting to see who was winning the college games. Carolyn followed the five guys to the kitchen, wanting more coffee. Though the general rule was coffee was bad for nerves, to her it was soporific. For that matter, the kitchen itself was rather soothing today.

"We would have brought you a cup," Dave told her.

"Thank you, no," she rather pointedly demurred. "I prefer to fix my own."

"Right," Thom nodded sagely.

In a low tone, Siegfried consoled her; "At least she's not calling him some demeaningly cute nickname." He patted Carolyn's shoulder awkwardly. "Like — puppy or — love-bug?"

"She is calling him Johnny," Carolyn shook her head, taking a test sip from her cup. "He hasn't let anyone call him that but Ralph — the last time was when he was seven."

"Reminds me of a girl who used to be in school with me — Amanda. Hated being called 'Mandy,' even though it's not that bad of a nickname," Thom commented. "But she let her dad's brother get away with it." For that matter, he despised being called "Tommy."

"See," Tristan cheerily said, "he outgrew it, to an extent. He'll outgrow this — phase. Someday. Maybe. If we're lucky." He reached over and snagged a stalk of celery as Siegfried floated the tray past, headed for the fridge.

"Don't do that," Thom scolded.

"What? Celery is — healthy, and chewing it's like popping bubble wrap," the ghost protested.

"Not that — the — " Thom gestured to indicate the levitating dish. "And you need to worry about health why?"

"She's not in here, and it's efficient," Siegfried argued before his brother could respond.

"But nattering is not efficient, so get to work," Dave ordered.

"We want to take a long time," Tristan said, shaking the stalk at his friend.

"Right," Elroy agreed. "She makes me nervous."

"Then, compromise, and do it my way, which will take longer," Thom smirked.

The kitchen door opened, letting Claymore stick his head in. "Uh — guys, Jonathan's asked you to hurry it up, kinda. He's — he's antsy about something. And Ed wants a second piece of pie."

"Some things stay the same," Carolyn smiled.

Despite Thom's words, or perhaps because of them, Tristan teleported a knife to the counter, deftly sliced into the pie, removed a wedge, transferred it to a plate, then sailed it over to Claymore, all across the room from the action itself. "Ice cream?" the ghost grinned.

"Er — no. I hate it when you do that," Claymore griped.

"Why do you think he does it?" Siegfried guffawed.

XXX

No matter how "antsy" Jonathan was, clean up takes time, even with ghosts. It might have taken less if the ladies had done it; the guys didn't know their way around the kitchen as well, and none of them were in a hurry. In fact, the work came to a dead halt for a few minutes when Elroy shushed them. Through the clatter, he'd heard Sean and Molly singing a lullaby to soothe a baby who had had more excitement than she was used to for one day.

While the folks outside the kitchen waited, Jess suggested a game of canasta. By the time there were no more excuses to make and the dishes had been virtually polished, the game was well underway. Ed refused to let any conversation go on until half-time. Once, it looked like he might be dozing off, but when Lynne considered changing the channel, he stirred and asked what the score was.

"Uh — can — " Jonathan began.

"I've got three red threes, need a hundred and twenty points to be able to meld, and this is no hand, it's a foot," Daniel declared. "I'm about to get completely killed in this game."

"Isn't that — " Claymore began, then shut up before he could say "redundant."

"In other words, he's about to pull a fast one by going out blind," Martha frowned. "If he does, he'll have four thousand points and win."

"You might as well be speaking Greek," Blackwood told her. "On second thought, I do know some Greek, plus Latin, and Hebrew, so — you might as well be speaking — Pictish. Jess, will you light the first advent candle Sunday? Meant to ask earlier, but — I forgot. There was a message on my answering machine this morning that the Shoemakers' holiday plans underwent some complex alteration, and they won't be here after all."

"Great, I'm second choice to them?" his aunt griped, then winked. "Of course, I will."

"You aren't at all, but it's traditional for couples to do it — but on the other hand, well..."

"I know. I'm not going to be here," Jess sighed. "So, it's this week, or never."

"Never say never, Jessamyn," Fontenot scolded. From him, she'd put up with her full name.

Just as he did, Daniel began laying down a collection of five point cards that all matched in a stack. Then, three tens and a two together. "I'm out."

"And you have five hundred points before we even begin counting," Dash shook his head. "No, six hundred and twenty. Blast. Foot indeed. Your score before was thirty seven hundred, so you, as always, win, fearless leader."

"Is everyone in here?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Does Amberly need to be awake too?" Jenny asked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh, no. I guess not. Mom, I — I need your engagement ring — the one my father gave you," Jonathan blurted, heedless of the darkness the fell over Daniel's face when he said "my father." He clearly did not mean the Captain.

"I — I don't have it anymore," Carolyn said.

"But Grandpa Ralph told me how beautiful and all it was when — Dad got it for you," Jonathan said in bewilderment. "Didn't it matter anymore?"

"When Bobby died, things were rough," Carolyn said in an iron laced voice. She wished Daniel wasn't across the room at the card table, she needed to take his hand. "I sold it to help things along."

Sensing her mother needed someone, Candy reached across the couch to squeeze her hand, and Mrs. Gregg wondered how much her oldest knew about the truth behind her birth father's death.

"Well, that's okay, I guess," Jonathan sighed petulantly. "Sorry, love-bug. I'll get you a ring somewhere." Donna giggled. "I — I've asked Donna to marry me and she said yes." Now, Jonathan was talking almost as fast as Siegfried did when he got on a tear. "And, I know that she's older and you have doubts about that — but honestly, Dave's a couple of years older than Jenny, and — and look at you and the Captain — he's a hundred and nine years older and then — you — you encouraged Candy to date Tristan, and he'd about that much older than her! At least! So, what's two years?"

A cold silence fell over the room. Some distant part of Jess' mind insisted he HAD NOT said what it sounded like he said. Another part suggested, in an unhelpfully helpful way, that maybe if she laughed and tried to pretend Jonathan had made a bad joke about age, it might all work out. Of course, the less than amused reactions of the various people around the room would make that solution less than feasible. Some of their faces stood out. Daniel's was so grim it would have terrified Jess to be the recipient of that look. Carolyn and Candy were pale and tense. Martha's mouth had set into a firm line. Tristan's eyes had gone wide, and Claymore looked like he was about to sink into the floor.

In this consternate split second, Donna's annoying titter pierced the mood. "Oooh, Johnny, don't be so — _aaayaagk!"_

Jess' eyes flew over to the direction the twit was staring. All hope of downplaying this as a joke fizzled. For reasons unknown, Donna had looked over in poor Elroy's direction. Jonathan's ill-spoken exclamation had rattled the nervous ghost even more. He'd faded out, in pieces. His clothes were all there, though faded; only one hand remained, his feet had disappeared, and his head was missing.

"Y-yo-you — eww — f-r-freaks! Is this the Mun-Munsters?" Donna was shrieking. She tried to scramble to her feet, but Jonathan had her hand, so she had to pull hard to get away. "Let me go. Let me go. Let m — "

With perfect calm, Lynne crossed the slight space between her chair and the love seat. Not batting an eyelash, Doctor Avery slapped the screeching girl, who went down like a brick.

Now that no stowaways could hear, Fontenot sighed heavily. "Don't lose your head, Elroy."

"You have a good right cross, Sis," Jess got out, "but what about the Hippocratic oath?"

"I hoped to knock sense into her — and slapping is what you do to hysterical people. Remember _**Gone With The Wind**?"_ She frowned. "I didn't hit her that hard. At least I can fix her."

"Least there won't be the do we / don't we tell her issue now, like there was with Mom," Thom feebly essayed.

Jonathan was still staring; unable to speak yet when Daniel answered Linden's confused statement. "Doctor, I — thought it prudent to render her comatose until we work out what to do."

"Oh," Lynne looked a bit disappointed.

By now, Jonathan had recovered the power of speech. "Sure, that's what you always do, isn't it? You wanted us gone, so wait until we're asleep and zap our minds. Tristan wanted out of things, so he zapped Candy's brain overnight. What else have you done? Huh? Does Mom love you — or — or is it a spell?"

"Dear Lord," Adam murmured under his breath, a prayer more than an interjection.

"Now, see here, young man. You've no call to be talking to your parents, or any of us that way! You apologize right this instant," Molly O'Casey's voice rang out. "Right now, I say." Her Irish eyes were NOT smiling, but blazing in fury.

Anyone with sense would have done as she ordered. Jonathan's good sense had gotten lost somewhere. "You aren't my boss," he snapped back.

Only Molly's hand on her husband's arm kept the boy from being knocked off his feet.

Candy found her voice first. "Shut up!" No one reprimanded her for that this time.

By now, Elroy had completely faded out. Jess could not blame him one bit. She'd like to fade too. There was no place for Claymore to hide without calling attention to himself, but he'd sunk as far back into his chair as he could.

Amberly roused then, letting out a timely bawl. Jenny tried to shush her, then handed her to Dave. Already, she was becoming a Daddy's girl, calming a bit as soon as she was in his arms.

"The lass has a point," Fontenot rumbled. "Someone needs to move her," he gestured to where Donna was slumped against the angry young man. "Then, let's clear out all the extra people — just to another room." He knew better than to say "go home."

"Not anything to say," Jonathan muttered.

"No, you have said quite enough," Daniel tensely replied. "So, it is time for you to listen."

"Not much choice is there? You can make me, can't you?" Jonathan surly retorted.

The small sounds Claymore was making seemed altogether fitting.

"Yes, I can," Daniel snapped. "But, I would prefer that you listen because that's what you should do. Elroy, take Miss Portman to another room. Claymore, give him a hand." By now, Elroy was a bit more pulled together, literally.

The two most nervous family members jumped to obey, glad of the escape.

"I'll be along in a moment, to keep her under," Fontenot told them. "Daniel?"

"If you would," the Captain nodded, never moving his gaze from his "son's."

"Come along then," Fontenot instructed. "Dashire, Sean, leave him to it. Molly, please, you also. Doctor, Jessamyn, Blackwood, Ed — "

"I'm not moving," Martha informed him with a glare.

"I wasn't going to suggest it," the senior ghost inclined his head. "Dave, Jenny, Thom — son, I know, Candy is your wife, but she needs to see to this on her own. Siegfried, Adam..."

Siegfried looked mutinous, but Tristan caught his eye and nodded. "Very well. You will be all right, Brother?"

"Of course. This isn't the hardest thing I've done," Tristan sounded his full "age" at that moment.

"I'm not used to being dismissed," Adam frowned.

"Hey, we're running short on time together — don't hurt my feelings here," Jess softly implored. "Come on."

"We'll call you, if you can help," Carolyn promised.

Under Fontenot's watchful eye, the group filed back to the dining room.

XXX

With everyone else was safely out of the line of fire, there was an eternal moment of silence in the sitting room. Carolyn sat on one end of the love seat, with Daniel standing behind her, resting one hand on her shoulder. His face had shifted to his natural one again. Candy sat beside her mother, and Martha was in her rocker. Tristan stood somewhere between the two seats, while Jonathan stood in the middle of the room, his body taut with anger.

Finally, Daniel took the lead. "Jonathan, what you said was completely out of line, as well as untrue. I had thought that my reasons for what I did during that time were made clear, and that I'd been forgiven."

"You were!" Carolyn, Martha, and Candy exclaimed. Then, Candy added, "And I forgave Tristan ages ago." She paused, then in a rush continued, "But, that is NOT something I'm talking about with you, Jonathan. It's not your concern at all."

"Where is all this coming from, Jonathan?" Carolyn asked, sounding slightly lost and more than a bit confused. Daniel's grip on her shoulder tightened for a moment, tacitly offering her his strength.

"I — never liked it that our minds were messed with, and I saw how sad Candy used to be," Jonathan began in a surly tone.

"Don't even make this about me," his sister snapped. Out the corner of her eye, she snuck a glance at Tristan, hoping that none of the barbs were hurting him beyond repair.

"And I've been talking to Grandpa Muir," Jonathan went on doggedly. "He likes Donna, a lot. And he's been telling me about my dad, how great he was — a good guy who could do anything. Why didn't you ever tell me about him, huh? Or show me any pictures? It's like he never existed. Did you get told to forget about him?"

"No," Carolyn exclaimed. "I never forgot — Bobby, but I — it's more complex than you know. I love Daniel. He did not make me love him." She had wished more than once that she could forget Bobby Muir.

"You can't put a love spell on someone," Daniel said heavily. "I would not do that to anyone, especially your mother. Love is too strong to be coerced in either direction."

"And I didn't — !" Tristan could not remain silent another second, then broke off. His eyes were not on Jonathan, but someone else. Frankly, at the moment, he didn't care anymore than Rhett Butler what the boy thought, but he did care what someone else did.

Silence returned.

Then, sulkily, Jonathan sniped, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, won't I?" His voice belied the words though.

Daniel's next words held no ambiguity. "Yes, you will. I suppose, if you were correct, I could force you to do so, but have no intention of doing so." He paused, then in a resigned, leaden tone continued, "Of course, we will have to remove the knowledge of ghosts from Miss Portman's mind, but we can not alter how she feels."

When he paused, Martha spoke up, "But you might want to think about this; do you really want to marry someone who considers your family "freaky?" Or to have to live a lie? When you come home, the Captain, Sean, Molly, Tristan, all the ghosts would have to pretend to be someone else. You shouldn't have to pretend at home." She shook her head. "I wouldn't have married Ed if he hadn't been able to handle the ghost part, I think."

"I couldn't have married Thom either," Candy admitted. "I don't really think Jenny would have married Dave either, if he'd wigged out, but I can't speak for her."

"And he's always liked the paranormal," Tristan reminded her, almost with a smile.

Jonathan didn't reply; he merely stared at his feet. After a few minutes of that, Candy got to her feet stiffly. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry — I've said all I can to him. I'll wind up saying something I should regret if I listen to him any longer today." She reached over to hug them both and Martha, stopping short of hugging Tristan. She did smile a little, trying to tell him she believed in him without saying it, then walked out the door to fetch her husband from the dining room. She didn't have a word for Jonathan.

"I'd better get Ed home too," Martha sighed, heaving herself from the rocker.

Tristan looked at his Captain. "If you don't need me for anything else, I think I'll follow suit."

"Tristan — " Carolyn began, then nodded. "**You** are **always** welcome in our home."

He gave her a wry smile, then popped out when Daniel indicated he was free to leave.

Carolyn rose, barely holding back her tears. Pausing at the door, she threw back, "Be careful in who you want to emulate, Jonathan."

The guests returned then, but everyone was ready to go.

"Thought we were going to have another talent show," Ed grumbled, gesturing toward Adam and Jess. "Him drumming and her tapping her foot. Song and dance, almost, it was."

"Come on, Ed," Martha insisted.

"We do try to be entertaining," Adam dead-panned before turning to give Daniel and Carolyn a quizzical look. She returned it with a look that said we can't discuss this now. Even after listening to all that sullen vitriol, she still protected her son's feelings.

Claymore was a bit more gauche than Adam, and flat out asked, "Is everything — okay?"

"It will be," Daniel promised, though how that would come about was uncertain.

"My sister put a pot of soup on, so we could have a light meal tonight," Lynne said. "If you two'd like to come over... I think James and Helen might be there too."

"We'll consider it, thanks," Daniel nodded.

Gradually, the family dribbled out. Elroy and Fontenot were among the last to go. The former seaman looked miserable, so Daniel asked, "What is troubling you?"

"I don't think my lucky charm works too good. I screwed up bad."

"Applegate," Daniel sighed, "you hadn't had it long enough. The situation was — you were justified in fading."

"Are you sure?" Elroy asked hopefully.

"Completely."

Fontenot was wearing a new face by now, angular and beardless. "She'll wake up, remembering nothing about spirits." Then, they left as well.

"Thank you," Carolyn said weakly, brushing a tear away.

A few minutes later, a yawning Donna came from the bedroom in which she'd been unceremoniously dumped. "Look, Johnny, I've been thinking..."

_And we missed that rare event, _Daniel mused silently.

"I really don't think — you're a sweet kid, but I just don't want to get married. Something about this place gives me the creeps, and you grew up in it... I think I'm just going on home, to Mummy's for the rest of the holiday. But we can still date, y'know? Ta."

Reflexively, Carolyn said, "It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, tee-hee, it was," Donna agreed. "I'll just leave Johnny's bags on the sidewalk by that fence. I really want to go home." Moving faster than they had ever seen her before, she scuttled out again.

"Thought you didn't mess with her mind," Jonathan finally spoke.

"Fontenot attended to the matter, but I repeat, for the last time," Daniel replied, "We can not alter the feeling of love. If she truly loved you, she would not leave. She knows she was afraid, but not why." Not trusting his temper, the spirit popped up to the widow's-walk.

"Jonathan," Carolyn started, then shook her head. "Come on, Dakota. You need a walk."

Dakota might not comprehend what had happened, but she knew something was off, and guessed the source, shooting the young man a glare of utter canine disdain.

XXX

For a few minutes, Captain Gregg enjoyed watching his lovely bride walk down the beach with their miniature horse lolloping beside her. After a moments' thought he joined her, teleporting down and falling into stride with her.

"Are you all right?" husband and wife asked in unison. "Y-you first — go ahead."

Giving in to his chivalry, Carolyn nodded ruefully. "I suppose so. It's just, blast it." She struggled to locate the words that would convey what she wanted to say best. "I don't understand this, not even a little. He's always been such a sweet boy, caring. You remember how kind he was to Billy, when all the other guys teased or shunned him? Where is that Jonathan?" Frustrated, she picked up a rock to cast into the sea angrily. "I'd hoped that nothing of Bobby, other than looks, would ever show up in either of the kids."

Draping an arm around her shoulders, Daniel pulled Carolyn closer. "I'm not convinced it has, my dear. Though, I have seen flashes of a less than ideal boy in Jonathan before, so there is precedent. Remember when Scruffy was lost?"

Carolyn sighed. "I tried to forget that. It was a heartless thing of him to say, accusing you of not having a heart." She looked rueful. "That could have been from me, I wasn't always kind towards you."

"Everyone says unkind and untrue things, from time to time, even or especially to those they love. It does not take bad blood, something I honestly do not believe in, to do that. Besides, we didn't really know each other, then. Not well. The only thing that might be 'of Bobby' in him at the moment is Bobby's father in his ear." Daniel shook his head. "I cannot, for the — afterlife of me, see how even Ralph could like that dithering debutante a little, much less a lot."

"Oh, I can," Carolyn laughed humorlessly. "You recall that Ralph Muir is a very domineering man, albeit, well-meaning."

"The latter could be disputed, love."

"I do think he essentially means well, just goes about it wrong, but that is not the point. He ran roughshod over everyone in his life, including his son. Marrying me was Bobby's rebellion, choosing me over a soft, compliant, missish girl."

"The wisest thing he ever did," Daniel affirmed. Essentially good or not, he still didn't like Ralph.

"Thank you, but that didn't stop him from trying to turn me into that after we were married."

"And he didn't learn to compromise at all, I gather," Daniel asked, using his free hand to tug his ear. He would have to admit to preferring that type, at first, until a certain green-eyed blonde turned his world right side up.

"No. I suspect Cheryl and her predecessors were rather like who he was supposed to marry." Carolyn did not want to relive those memories. "And Donna, twit though she is, would appeal to Ralph's domineering nature. Pairing her to Jonathan would be his second chance to guide a 'son's' marriage choice. Honestly, I'm glad she had a fit. I'm not sure I could endure her in the family. I just wish..."

"I know, darling, I know."

They paced down the sand for a time in silence. "In some strange way, I suppose the boy was defending you and Candy," Daniel attempted. He knew that Jon was a good soul, somewhere inside himself. Anger on all fronts was merely making that a difficult thing to see or recall.

"We don't need it," Carolyn bit out. "Being with you is the happiest I can imagine being, ever. He wasn't defending us; he was using us to cover his — acting out. And I won't let him do that to my daughter or me, especially when it hurts other people I love. I'm so angry with him; I really don't even want to look at him. Jonathan had no right to spew that garbage to you or Tristan. I'm not sure which makes me angrier — I'd like to slap him."

"I'm afraid that in this case, I would insist that we forgo the ladies' first rule. While I respect that you don't care for corporal punishment, if he were younger..." Daniel trailed off, letting the meaning hang. "In any case, we have some idea of what codswallop he's been getting from Grandfather Muir. Have you ever considered telling the children the truth, now that they are old enough to understand what Bobby did?"

Carolyn shook her head. "I didn't want to burden them with that, though I suspect Candy might have overheard some of it during the time right after he died — you've heard what loose lips and loud voices my relatives tend to have. She'd have been old enough to pick up on it, even if she lacked comprehension, and her memory is good. In time, she might have put the pieces together. To be completely honest, I'd rather not even think about it, not even to tell them."

"I understand that. It is something to consider, perhaps."

"Perhaps. We've gotten through Blair three times, Aunt — Batty," she smiled a little, conceding Daniel's nickname for her least liked relation, "and the not-so-great Sean Callahan in the cellar. We'll get through this, eventually."

"Of that I have no doubt. Shall we go in and shower before going to Lynne's?"

Nodding, she let him lead her home. As they neared it, Daniel felt her hand tighten on his arm; he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Jonathan was waiting for them, still wearing a sullen, mulish expression. "Just wanted to say," he began slowly, giving Carolyn a moment's hope, "I'll be heading back to Philly in the morning. Seems best."

"Yes, it does," Daniel's tone was clipped. "There are leftovers in the kitchen. My wife and I are going out for the evening. Have a safe trip." So saying, he drew Carolyn upstairs. She glanced down once, but Jonathan was slumped in front of the television, studiously not looking in their direction.

XXX

Carolyn and Daniel had both left before Jonathan arose the next morning. She'd already planned to hit the sales at the Hialeah market that day, and Daniel had insisted she go on ahead with her plans. Since ghosts were no easier to shop for than they ever had been, she did need every second she could get to try and come up with a new idea for people who needed nothing. Daniel's errand was to make sure Tristan was all right. He hadn't been at Lynne's the night before, and Carolyn was too prone to insomnia when upset for Daniel to feel comfortable going in search of the boy overnight. Two, she might have a bad dream and woke needing him. However, he was still the Captain and had to make sure his crew was ship-shape.

So, when Jonathan got up, the house was empty except for Dakota. No note had been left to tell him where the Captain or his mother had gone.

"Well, fine," he muttered, "I won't have to say goodbye then." The practical side of him added a mental note: _or be able to get a ride to town._

He waited a few minutes to see if his mother would come home, but those minutes dragged. He wasn't really hungry, so he decided to skip breakfast. Still, he stalled until it just didn't make sense to linger. He had made his choice. Disgruntled, feeling like a heel on one hand and the wronged party on the other, Jonathan shouldered his duffel bag, said goodbye to Dakota, and walked out the door, locking it as an afterthought.

The sky was a bit overcast, and the wind cold, but Jonathan told himself he'd be just fine. _That's right, fine. Better than fine. Great, in fact. _

Halfway to town, he wished he'd at least had a bowl of cereal. Ten steps later, he realized he had a rock in his shoe, but there wasn't anywhere to sit down and remove it.

Five more steps. No, it hurt too much. He had to get rid of the stone. Ruefully, Jonathan bent over and began unlacing his sneaker. Blast, he'd knotted it too tight. This was going to take some time._ Note to self; don't tie shoelaces when angry._

As he picked apart the knot, the boy became aware that a familiar car had pulled up beside him.

"Running away from home?" Martha asked from her car window. "Get in. We need to talk."

Jonathan just stared for a few seconds, then years of ingrained habit kicked in; he opened the car door, put his bag in, and followed it.

"Uh, thanks, Martha. I was just heading to the bus station," he mumbled.

"Didn't think you were going to walk to Philly," she commented dryly. "But first, you and I are going to have a chat, if you're man enough to hear it."

Put that way, he couldn't do what he wanted to do, ask her to stop the car and then get out again. "Okay," the boy grumbled.

However, Martha didn't speak for some time, giving Jonathan a chance to finish untying his shoe and remove the rock. He rolled down the window and tossed it out.

A short way from town, she pulled to the roadside and stopped. "So, you think Bobby Muir was a great guy, the ideal father, and you'd like to be like him, huh?"

Though Jonathan was sure this was a loaded question, he nodded. "Yeah. I bet he'd like Donna."

"I'm sure he would," Martha's voice was loaded with irony. "Too much. I'm wondering... how much you've managed to emulate him already."

"Huh?"

"Did you have to marry Donna, or just want to?" Martha asked, hoping he wouldn't make her clarify.

"You mean — is she — uh — gonna have a baby? Uh, no. Not mine, anyway." Jonathan's face was red enough that she believed him.

"I had to ask," Martha sighed. "Seeing's how you wanted to be just like Bobby. When he and the tree had their encounter, your parents were on the edge of divorce because of his carousing and cheating on your mother with other women. To be honest, I've wondered more than once if you had any half-siblings running around, but I'd rather not know."

"No way!" Jonathan gulped.

"Yes, way. Way too much. I can't count how many nights I stayed late to keep your mother company, waiting for him to come home while she cried — and he was not working late. She never wanted to tell you kids, partly because it's not something that's politely discussed, and she didn't want you to think badly of that rat that fathered you. I don't think she wanted to relive the memories either. Right before he went on that ski trip, they had a terrible fight, and he admitted to having affairs, but didn't see it as a big deal. Cheryl was the last one's name, and she went with him on the trip. In fact, Cheryl was the one who called your mother after he and the tree had a close encounter."

"So, when your mother was ready for a new start, to get away from the people who wanted to over control her life, she sold the ring he gave her to finance the move here. Best investment she ever made," Martha concluded. "I've never seen her as happy as she has been since meeting Daniel Gregg. They've had rocky moments, yes, but every woman deserves to be loved the way he loves her. Yes, that was a royal screw-up when he sent us all away, but he did it out of love for her, and for the rest of us. Besides that, a lot of good came out of that incident — if Dash hadn't come into our lives, Ed might've never gotten off the stick and married me, for one thing. As to the other — Tristan leaving — that's between him and your sister, if Candy didn't make that clear to you yesterday. One thing I am sure of, both he and the Captain hurt more from those choices than any of us." She paused to take a breath. "And you managed to open up those wounds all over again. Daniel Gregg is a far better dad than Bobby Muir ever would even want to be. And he loves you, like a father should. If he didn't, you'd be tied to a mizzenmast. Furthermore, Tristan has been a true friend for years now to us all. All the ghosts have. I haven't decided who you insulted more yesterday; him for implying he used trickery to gain a family, Tris, or your mother and sister for thinking them weak-willed and pliable enough to let two men control what they do. Your mother is more her own person now than she ever has been. Candy grew up a lot from that heartbreak, it made her stronger. I won't have you saying otherwise."

Silenced by her vehemence, Jonathan sought something to say as Martha stared at the road ahead. "Just something to think about, you know. Since you've gotten that rock out of your shoe now, I'll let you walk the rest of the way, Mr. Big Man. You've got a lot to think about."

As he began to climb out, Martha stopped him to say one more thing. "Jonathan, I do love you, even if I'm still so mad at you I'd like to shake you. So does your family."

Jonathan didn't know what to say. He settled for, "Thanks." Whether he meant the ride or the talk was left in the air.

Virtually everyone was either sleeping in or had left town to find something closer to a real shopping center, so the lonely boy ambled through the streets without disturbing the silence. His steps didn't take him to the Greyhound station. He soon found himself nearing the church.

_Wonder if Blackwood's there? Maybe he could tell me what to do? Isn't that what those guys do? _Jonathan thought to himself. Frowning, he started toward the entrance. Blackie's VW was parked there, so yes, he was there. Disconsolately, he thumped up the stairs.

"Hello?" he called as he walked inside to see Blackie sitting in a pew untangling Christmas lights, a look of concentration on his face.

The pastor looked up. "Yeah? Er — yes? Oh, it's you. Hi." Blackie kept his tone carefully neutral.

"I — " Jonathan began. "Er — look, I feel about two inches tall, but I don't know how to make things right again... I was hoping... er..."

"How to bridge the gap?" Blackie asked. "Grab a Bible, there, would you? Should be one in any of the pews. King James, sorry about that. I haven't gotten NIV ones in the budget, yet. Turn over to the New Testament, keep going. Have you found Acts yet? Okay, hang a left and go back one page to the end of John."

"I've read the Bible," Jonathan griped.

"Humor me. Read Chapter 21. You know, St. Pete had a foot shaped mouth. He just kept switching off feet until he finally got both of them in there. He said, 'Jesus, name it, I'll do it. I'll die for You, even though all these other losers will abandon You.' Now, Our Lord knew it was BS and said, 'Peter, you're going to deny Me three times in one night, and not just any night, the night of His trial.' Peter argued, but sure enough, just as predicted, three times, he did it." Jonathan looked bored. He knew the story. Blackie kept on though. "Well, Peter felt about an inch high after that, or a centimeter maybe. Going by the way the angel said to tell the disciples and Peter after Christ had risen, I'd guess Peter was off sulking by himself for a few days. Even after that, he wasn't sure what to do, so he went back to fishing. It's what was familiar. So, he gets the other apostles and they head out to sea, but their luck is not good. No fish. As they turn to home, they look up and Christ is waiting on the shore, so Peter gets excited, dives into the sea, and swims to the beach. As usual, the Lord provides breakfast. After a bit, Jesus knew Peter was still in the mullygrubbs, so He looks over and says, Peter do you — I'm going to use the Greek here, it's a better translation, agape' Me more than these? Agape' is the word for perfect love. What these means is unclear, probably more than the other apostles, since Peter had been bragging about loving the Lord more than anyone else. Peter just says, 'I phileo you' — or love you like a friend. Christ tells him to take care of His sheep. One more time, Christ says, 'Peter do you agape' Me?' Peter again comes back with, 'I phileo you,' and is told again to take care of the flock. Final time, Christ says, 'Peter, do you phileo Me?' Note, He uses the same word for love as Peter has used all along now. And Peter is desperate to be believed now, and exclaims that Christ KNOWS that He phileos Him. Once more, he's told to tend the flock."

Jonathan ran over the words in his mind. "I guess I always thought I was — too special to get into this much trouble — kinda like Peter, maybe... 'cause well — I was the first one to find the Captain... but they've all gotten along okay — while I've been gone."

Blackie shrugged. "Life doesn't have a pause button, like one of those beta max machines that Adam wants. But, you know, Peter really was in a worse mess than you, but he was forgiven. It might not be as easy, because Jesus is much better at forgiving than most people, even your folks, but it's, as Fontenot would say, doable. You are sorry about it, aren't you? Just making sure."

"Yeah. I just don't know how to tell anyone that," Jonathan muttered.

"I'm sorry is a good beginning. Now, you might want to consider leaving the room, if you aren't ready to say the words. That family of ours, some of them anyway, is due here any time to help with the green hanging bit. Nice having help that doesn't need a ladder. But you can wait a bit. I need to see if the coffee is done perking. Back shortly."

After Blackie ducked out to the office, Jonathan glanced over the verses again before setting the holy book down on the pew. Aimlessly, he headed out back to the adjacent cemetery.

Why was it, he wondered, that graveyards were colder than the rest of the world?

The marker he sought was easy to find.

**William Lemoyne**

**Beloved son, friend**

**1962 – 1972**

Jonathan knew that his buddy wasn't there, but maybe he could hear the words. His mind wandered back over the years, recalling how Daniel, Tristan, Dash, and Sean had helped him through a very dark time. He thought of Tristan being willing to make the lives of the meanest kids complete misery, and how Daniel had been with Billy at the end. How could Jonathan have entertained such malign thoughts about the man who had been his father and about one of his best friends? Other images filled his mind; Sean helping him build a boat, Dash's generosity with them all, his mother's face alight when she looked at Daniel Gregg filled his mind. There were a hundred memories he could bring to mind for each of the seamen, without even trying.

"Hey, Billy. It's me. Sorry I haven't been around. Uh, you probably'd bust my jaw if you could see me. I really messed up, bad. Made Danny Shoemaker look good even. Blast it. You're probably the only person in town who won't tell me to go to and stay put, and I deserve it. Or maybe you'd tell me that, if I could hear you."

"He would not," a very soft, feminine voice objected from behind him.

Whirling, Jonathan saw his mother standing there. "Mom — I — "

Her arms went around him. "I'm glad you realize you were out of line."

"So, you aren't mad?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm still mad, but I do love you."

"Martha told me... about — what — m — Bobby Muir did to you... I'm sorry, Mom. I..."

"Sssh. It's in the past and it's not really me that you need to apologize to," Carolyn swallowed.

"I know... the Captain... bet he'd keelhaul me, if it wouldn't upset you," he miserably said, looking down.

"He is hurt, but he — feels as I do," Carolyn assured him. "But he does need to hear it from you."

Jonathan nodded. "Can we walk a ways? I've got some questions, if — if you don't mind."

"Okay, yes," his mother assented, threading her arm through his.

XXX

If Jonathan had known truly how much his cruel words had ripped through his loved ones' lives; he might have wanted to walk farther and faster...

Molly O'Casey gave up trying to watch the infuriated nobleman pace across her ceiling. He needed to stop soon; the reverend was expecting them to show up and help adorn the church.

"And we won't give him a birthday gift this year!" Dash informed the Irish couple below him as he strode through the chandelier.

"Too late, we already did, so did you," Sean replied. "What kind of tree do you want for our first real Christmas together, love?"

"A live one," she replied.

"We did?" Dash gasped. "Blast. That's right, it's HIS MOTHER'S birthday that's tomorrow. Blasted fine gift he gave her. Blast. Can we take the gifts we gave him back? The unbelievable nerve of the boy. Not only inflicting that simple minded, simpering — trollop on us, but then to — "

"No, we can't, Dashire," Sean interrupted. "For one thing, we'll likely forgive him, and then it'd feel wrong to have done it. And another, I'm no Indian-giver. Besides, I don't want to act like Claymore."

"Good point. You did sound rather like Adam, but that's not bad. HOWEVER, if one of my children had ever spoken to their mother like that, they would not have sat down for a week, I don't care how old they were."

"And the vicar would have washed Sean's mouth with lye soap if he'd sassed anyone like that," Molly agreed. "Now, come down so we can go help Blackwood."

XXX

Down on the beach, Daniel was the second ghost to find Tristan sitting on the sand, tossing rocks at the waves. Siegfried had beaten him there.

"Nowseeherelittlebrotheryouhavenothingto-ohgoodmorningcaptain," Siegfried rattled off.

"Morning, Sig," Daniel acknowledged. "Sounds like great minds are working along the same paths. How are you, son?"

"Captain, was I wrong to come home?" Tristan frowned, having ignored all his brother's ranting.

"What?" both older ghosts yelped.

"You heard me. If I hadn't, then, Jonathan wouldn't have had that old issue to revive and use to hurt — to hurt anyone, at least my part of it."

"Tristan, no one that the boy attacked was responsible for what he said," Daniel answered fiercely. "It was an unjustified attack!"

"Precisely!" Siegfried interjected. "Now, ifyourunaway, or — "

"SLOW DOWN!" both seamen yelled.

"If you run away, or fail to show up, then you'll be admitting to something that you did not do," Siegfried repeated slowly, yet briskly, without missing a beat. "And furthermore, between us, Daniel and I will drag you, by your ears, if need be, to the church to help as you promised. Not only are you not in the wrong, but no brother of mine will act cowardly or shirk a promise."

"Nor one of MY crew," Daniel added for good measure. " Especially to the church."

XXX

Blackie re-entered the sanctuary, the largest coffee mug he could find in hand, when Jess walked in, yawning. Close behind her, Adam strode in, clearly very wide-awake.

The reverend stopped. "What is wrong with this picture? My perky, dawn-greeting aunt looks befuddled early in the day, while Adam Pierce, who is famous for sleeping in on anything remotely resembling a weekend, looks alert."

Ignoring him, Jess eyed the mug. "Coffee, gimme. Please."

Since he hadn't taken a sip, Blackie handed her the cup. It appeared she needed it more than he. After she'd taken a steamy swallow, sighing in something approaching rapture, Jess clarified the matter. "Bright eyes didn't have an irate ghost storming through his house at all hours of the night. Starting at midnight, every few hours, something new would occur to Sig that was driving him up a wall about Jonathan and the idiot. He would then yell, exclaim, or shout 'andanotherthingmylittlebrotherwouldnever...furthermore-whatdidthatboythink HEWASNTTHINKING'... and so on." She yawned again. "He found a lot of another things."

"I'm impressed, none of us can do a good Siegfried impression," Adam chuckled. "Is there more of that, or is Jess drinking the whole pot?"

"I'll go fetch some. You're almost the first arrivals."

Jess looked around. "Am I losing something? I don't see anyone visible or otherwise." Like Blackie, Jess could see ghosts, even when they were invisible to ordinary sight.

"Look out the back window by the choir loft."

Adam climbed over the pews reserved for the small choral section to peer out of one of the few non-stained-glass glass panes at the mother and son earnestly talking amid the grave markers. "Interesting. Is there hope then?"

"Oh, to be sure, but I can't divulge any secrets," Blackie assured him. "But I will tell you I gave a fabulous mini-sermon on John 21."

"Excellent choice," Adam nodded. Jess blinked. She was a bit surprised he knew what Blackie was talking about immediately.

As Adam took his cup from Blackie, he looked over the rim at Jess. Jonathan had brought a point into sharp focus for the attorney. Falling in love, for members of this extended family MUST be done with care. Potential spouses had to be ones who could handle ghosts being in the clan. If only... blast it. If another twit hadn't flip flopped her priorities, then maybe he'd have a chance to find out if... but there was no point thinking about it now.

For a moment, complete illogic suggested he do something insane like proposing to the young woman who was opening the box that held the _Christmon_ tree ornaments, but one of the objections he had had even before Jonathan turned into a small version of Darth Vader on them was the fact that he had not dated the flitter-brained girl very long. He'd only known Jess less than three months. He doubted it was much longer than the time Jonathan had known Donna. It wasn't long enough, was it?

Still, logic aside, he wavered.

One, he was quite certain that given enough opportunity, he'd fall in love with Jess and want to marry her. Therefore, a proposal now would merely shorten the process. Two, if she left, there would never be time to get to know her. Three, was there a three? There should be.

Yes, there was. He was ninety percent certain that he was in love with her and a hundred percent certain that he loved her as a friend would. Adam just wanted the chance to know for certain.

Blast it, he was going to do it. Thirty-five was far older than nineteen. He wasn't some wet behind the ears, insolent pup who didn't have a clue what he was doing.

With his course resolved, Adam began walking toward Jess. Before he took two steps, Daniel, Siegfried, and Tristan landed in the middle of the sanctuary, bearing between them a massive evergreen. Moments later, Sean, Molly, and Dash arrived, followed by the more conventionally arriving Thom, Candy, Dave, Jenny, and Amberly. Lynne would have been there too, but a doctor's work is never done.

Disappointed, Adam forced a smile and joined Blackie and Jess in welcoming the new arrivals.

"Where's Carolyn?" Daniel asked.

"Right behind you," her warm voice announced. "Me and — "

"Me," Jonathan's sheepishly added. "Look, I — was a real... jerk and I'm sorry. I..."

Silence awaited his next words. They were not going to make it easy.

"I'd like it if — can I still be part of the family?" he went on wretchedly. "Captain, you're the only Dad I have, ever had. I know that now. And — Candy, I — don't think you're an idiot who'd let someone tell her how to live your life... like... like Donna probably might be, sorta. Tris... you're — I'm sorry."

"I WOULD NEVER hurt any one in this family," Tristan averred. "Especially your sister."

"I know that, now," Jonathan stared at the floor.

Daniel looked from his son, to Tristan, to Thom. Hearing such a vehement declaration had to be hard on Thom, but he could not live being paranoid about Tristan forever.

"Just remember that," Tristan nodded.

"And — I'm sorry for wrecking everyone's Thanksgiving," Jonathan continued doggedly. "And — well, all of it."

"We all make mistakes, and hurt people we love, at times," Daniel cleared his throat. Vanessa, the more recent one, insisted on reminding him of one of his most regret filled moments, when he'd almost lost his family for the first time.

Dash looked over at the O'Caseys. Molly was giving her husband and his lordship pointed looks.

"Aye, that we do," Sean agreed. "'Tisn't really our place to forgive you, just –- " he waved toward Candy, Tris, Daniel, and Carolyn.

"Don't forget Martha," Dash reminded.

"She's the one who set me straight," Jonathan admitted. "And — yeah, I do have to apologize to you guys, Dr. Avery, Fontenot, Ed, Elroy, and maybe even Dakota too. I trashed your day and put you in a bad spot."

"She did?" Dash asked. "Adam, take a memo, I am sending her a dozen roses forthwith."

"Make it two," Daniel nodded.

So, one by one, the family forgave Jonathan. The wounds weren't totally healed, but the process was begun. Not even an irate phone call from Ralph Muir demanding to know why Jonathan had "let a girl like Donna escape" could mar that.

XXX

The next day began on a more positive note. Elroy served Carolyn and Daniel breakfast in bed. He might be a terrible seaman, but Applegate was a master cook. Fontenot did hover in the kitchen to make sure nothing was broken.

Jonathan had forgotten all about his mother's birthday in his haze of infatuation, but a trip to town remedied that well enough. Although the selection at the general store was still less than wonderful, they had recently begun "importing" Hallmark ornaments, so he found a beautiful angel. He could have given her the parasol again, and Carolyn would have loved it. The real gift was having her son act like himself again.

Despite the cold, it was a beautiful day, and the fair weather promised to last for a while. It was a marked contrast to the last time Daniel took Carolyn where he planned to for her birthday, the Brittany Inn. The entire family was scheduled to join them for dinner and dancing. Adam checked that morning to make sure that no liquor had been served to anyone under twenty-one resulting in closure, as it had roughly a decade ago. To avoid having any chance of noisy parties at nearby tables ruining things, a small room had been reserved for the Gregg family.

After a light dinner, Thanksgiving fullness had a way of lingering; they drifted over to the dance area. Unfortunately, over the years, piped in music had replaced a live band in an effort to keep costs down, but the songs wove an enchanting spell, nonetheless.

_Can You Read My Mind_, the love theme from Superman, was playing as the couples took to the floor.

"Our song, darling," Jenny teased Dave. He might not be talented as Sean as a singer, but she did love to hear her husband sing. Unfortunately, he refused to sing that one for her since at one point the singer referred to themselves as "a little girl, shivering."

That song ended, and a very familiar tune, for Carolyn at least began. "My favorite song," she smiled up at Daniel.

"I don't recall ever hearing it before," he frowned. "Had I but known, you'd have an album of it. What is it?"

"It's the song we first danced to — once upon a time in a dream," she answered, leaning closer into him. "Margaret Coburn had better not faint this time and interrupt us."

"I hope she is not here," Daniel rumbled. "Otherwise, we'll have a mutiny as the bachelors jump ship."

"Well, it looks like one of them is firmly anchored," Carolyn grinned.

"Oh? Which one? I don't want to stop looking at you to find out."

"Adam."

Indeed, across the room, Adam and Jess were waltzing in their own world. As the song changed over to the recent hit, _Endless Love_, Adam gathered all his courage to speak, however, Jess spoke first.

"Figures, our last date is the first strictly normal one, or even close to normal one we've had. I've learned to like abnormal."

"Then," he replied, "Maybe you'd consider... marrying me?" There, it was said. Now, if his heart didn't stop, things might work out fine. Since Jonathan's blow up, he had realized that if he was ever to marry, it had to be someone he could be totally unmasked with, and that was Jess. Only Jess.

Seconds dragged past. Jess leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Adam..."

"I've got ten reasons, or more that I can list..." he began, recognizing the sad note in her voice.

"I know you do. That's one of the things that makes you special to me. But, you deserve more than essentially a green-card wife, and I deserve better than to be one. Saying 'yes' would be so very easy, but we'd never know if you asked and I answered just so I could stay." She sniffed. "Ask me again when that's not an issue."

"That's not — " he started to say, then admitted defeat, for now. He settled for saying, "You are the closest I've ever known to being in love — and if you change your mind, just..."

"I will."

That would have to be enough.

XXX

The evening ended and the family parted ways all too soon. When they reunited at church the next day, it was learned that Jenny had to stay home. Amberly had spent the night crying, leaving her mother exhausted. Dave was only there because she had insisted one of them needed to go to say goodbye to Jess. Tristan was left at home also, so that should there be an emergency, Jenny would have a way to let Dave know about it instantly. Still, Dave went home immediately after church ended, opting not to follow the rest of the family to the Keystone airport to see Jess off. She had an interview the next day in Texas, but it was an almost certain that she'd get the position.

Jenny and Amberly were napping around one when Dave answered the phone on the first ring. "Hi, Claymore. I'm whispering because my girls are asleep — finally." He listened again, then had to work to not yell, "What? That's — yes, yes. Okay. I'll manage to reach them. Trust me."

Hanging up, he whispered loudly, "Tris!"

"Aye?" the ghost asked, popping into visibility. When Dave relayed the news, Tristan nodded. "Right. Back soon." Immediately, he was gone.

Moments later, he appeared almost on top of his brother.

"Whatdoyouthinkyouaredoinglandingliketh — " Siegfried began to remonstrate.

"There's no time for that — where's Jess?" Tristan blurted over him, looking around frantically.

"She's about to board," Lynne sniffed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Dash had given her.

"Stop her!" Tristan demanded. "Claymore just called — Dave was the only one of us he could reach — and the twit — Talia whatshername — her husband is being transferred to Wyoming — and so she's quit — again, for good. Jess' job is permanent, if she wants it and he hopes she does because — well — there won't be anyone to teach if she — "

He broke off then as Adam began running toward the boarding area.

Carolyn blinked. Looking around Daniel to Blackie, she said, "Blackie, maybe you should preach on Revelation next week."

The amazed young man peered back at her. "Why would that be? It is not normal Christmastime fare."

"Well," she chuckled, "I have always thought that if Adam ever lost his cool, the world would be on the brink of ending."

"It would be faster for one of us to..." Daniel started to say, but a pinch from his wife silenced him.

"Hush, this is romantic."

"Like a movie," Tristan agreed, with a casual nod as he watched intently. It was so tempting to fade out and get a closer look, but what privacy Adam could wrest from the situation, he'd grant his friend.

The line entering the plane stopped to see what the ruckus was. Recognizing Adam, Jess started to push her way back through the other passengers.

"Sir — " the attendant protested, "you've got to stop unless you have a ticket!"

Adam pulled out his wallet and flashed something at her. "Legal matter of great importance. I must reach that woman or something terrible will happen."

Uncertainly, the stewardess stepped back to let him through. By now, Jess had made her way to the back of the line. "Adam! What — "

He cut her off, "Jessamyn — you can stay. Talia's been transferred, or her husband has someone has— she's moving — and the kids need you to stay — and so do I. So…" Frustrated with his lack of coherence, he settled for grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

When it broke, she chuckled. " That's becoming a habit. You like doing that, don't you? I have a job here?"

"That's what I just said!"

"Then, let's go. I didn't want to go back to Texas, it's too hot." She grinned at him.

"Wait — you said ask you again when I'm not trying to make you stay — so I'm asking. " He paused for breath. "I didn't hear one word of the sermon this morning — because I was listing all the reasons, and I have at least a dozen new ones — but they're all the same, really. I love you."

"I love you, too. Okay."

"What?"

"I said, I love you, and will marry you — but if you calm down and change your mind — "

He cut her off with a kiss that might have gone on forever had someone not tapped him on the shoulder.

"Young man, I'm afraid you and the lady will have to come with me," a deep voice informed them.

He should have expected there to be recriminations. Turning, Adam gave Jess a rueful but unapologetic glance. She was smiling broadly, and dared to wink. When he looked up at the airport security man, he knew why. Whatever face the spirit wore, Adam had learned to recognized Daniel Gregg. At the incognito seaman's elbow, the lady in charge of tickets was fuming, "He flashed a — a library card at me."

"It was such an urgent matter, I couldn't pause to fish out the right one," Adam attempted weakly.

"Come along now," Daniel commanded. The man should have been an admiral with that demeanor.

"Uhm, Officer, what about my luggage? If I'm being taken to the pokey, I'd really like my toothbrush," Jess asked.

"That has been seen to, Ma'am," Daniel winked. "Officer Matthews has impounded your luggage."

"Oh. That's good."

Daniel led the less than penitent couple toward the waiting family, pausing only to say, "You can all get on with your business now." If Jenny had been there, she'd have accused him of copying Obi Wan's Jedi mind games.

Immediately, the attendant turned away and began herding the passengers back toward their flight.

The anxious clan all looked at the trio with a million questions plainly asked in their eyes.

"I'm staying," Jess said. "Hope you don't mind me hanging around a while longer, Sis — but it won't be long."

"Of course not, and what does that mean?" Lynne asked, both impatiently and gladly.

"I think I'm getting married," Jess simply stated. "Unless, he changes his mind."

Candy was nearest to Adam. On hearing this, she threw her arms around him. "You really will be my uncle now."

Lynne grinned and congratulated them, then turned towards Dashire. "Are we about to be kin, Charlie?"

Stroking his beard, Dashire shook his head. "Adam's only the son of my heart, so no, dear doctor."

"Good," she nodded, with an ambiguous smile. Somehow, though that could have been an insult, Dash had a very definite impression that it wasn't.

"Wonderful," Blackie nodded. Then, glancing at the Matthews brothers and Dash, "We're shark-bait, again, gentlemen. And some of us can't just flit out."

"Let's get out of here before someone realizes I'm not a security officer," Daniel suggested in a low voice that everyone managed to hear. "We can celebrate at home."

"My bags — " Jess started to say, looking around.

Tristan grinned. "They are already in your room at home."

"Could've used you a few months ago," Adam jokingly groused.

"It's only a makeup bag and overnight case — I wasn't moving all that unless I knew I had to," she defended, punching him in the arm.

"I'm always useful," Tristan huffed.

The mood as they left the airport was much lighter than any of them would have imagined it would be.

By the time each family had reached their respective homes, Tristan had zapped all around town, giving the Farnons, Claymore, and Jonathan, who'd been in town seeing friends when Claymore called, the news.

Now, the boy was back at Gull Cottage, packing to catch the bus in the morning. There was no choice this time.

"Hey," he said, uncomfortably. "Uh — Tristan gave me the news. That's great. Nice someone's..."

"I'm sure you will, eventually," Carolyn smiled, reaching over to squeeze her son's hand gently.

"Not for a while," Jonathan muttered.

She just nodded, then said, "I need to go take care of something upstairs."

Her two men were left alone.

"Sit down," Daniel said, and it was not a request. When Jon had obeyed, the ghost continued, "Before you go back to school, I'd like to know that you have made your peace with the past."

For a few seconds, Jon studied the floor, until Dakota took that as an invitation and jumped up to kiss him in the face. "Uh, thanks girl. Get down. Yeah, I guess. I just — I don't know why it bugged me all these years. But it did, except I didn't admit it did. I thought I was — your favorite, I guess, but I still got my memory erased."

"Not erased, just — reordered," Daniel corrected. "According to Dash, you were already beginning to remember when he un-reordered."

"So, will Donna — remember?"

Daniel rubbed his jaw for a moment. "I doubt it. Donna does not have a history of memories on love to help her retain what was, for her, an unwanted memory. One single incident is easier to deal with than years of them. Besides, Fontenot is three times my age, and he's the one who handled things."

"That's good, I guess," Jon grimaced.

"Did you love her?" Daniel frowned.

"I thought I did, but I'm not sure. Seeing her leave didn't hurt me as much as just the idea of Jess leaving did for Adam." He looked down again, then had to jerk away to avoid another tongue licking. "KOTA! Stop it. She wasn't this bad when I left."

"Blame your Aunt Dotty," Daniel silkily replied. "But Sig is doing remedial work with Dakota."

"Do I have to claim that aunt? I'll trade for Jess, maybe?" Jonathan asked. "To be honest, that giggle was getting on my nerves."

Daniel chuckled. "We'll try and keep in better touch, son. And if Aunt Batty returns, I'll be sure and send for you, so you won't miss out on anything."

"Uh, no, that's okay. But if something big happens, and it's good or I can just lend moral support..."

"We'll let you know, as soon as possible. I am sure Adam won't marry Jess without you being here, unless they elope."

"Weddings are boring," Jonathan scoffed. "But, I'll come for it."

"And you'll come home for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

Jonathan was very glad this was still home.

The

End

Christmon- Yule tree decorated with only religious ornaments.


End file.
